


Fair Play

by LieutenantIvant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domme!Hera, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Thrawnera is alluded to but in a minor nothing happened way, hatesex (on Hera's part)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantIvant/pseuds/LieutenantIvant
Summary: "Being tied up and humiliated as part of your little plot really wasn't fun for me, you know, Doctor Aphra." Hera walked around her bed, glaring at her. "Now, as a Rebel fighting for freedom and a fairer galaxy, I wouldn't go so far as to make this unenjoyable for you, or do anything you didn't want to do. But I do think that it is fair that I get to tie you up."
Relationships: Hera Syndulla/Chelli Lona Aphra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



“You have terrible taste in women,” Chelli Aphra recalled her dad Korin saying, after she told Imperial soldier Magna Tolvan she was going to let her live because she was cute.

She had to admit to herself she definitely had a type. No-nonsense military women devoted to their cause - her polar opposites. Maybe that’s what her dad had meant. After all, weren’t you supposed to be attracted to people with whom you had something in common? Instead, she found herself in compromising positions with a rule-adherent obsessive Imperial, and a shameless Rebel idealist in an age for cynics. Both women she’d pissed off, and both were very hot.

She hadn’t expected to run into Hera Syndulla quite so soon after their previous encounter, but she’d underestimated the depth of the Rebel general’s resentment at having been wrapped up like a birthday present for the Empire complete with a literal bow, which was why Hera was now, after an extended pursuit, bringing her in. But what she hadn’t anticipated was Hera’s very apparent, and very reluctant attraction to her. Aphra assumed that she’d be too goody-goody, of course, to proposition someone she considered thoroughly wicked, so it fell to her to suggest how they could occupy themselves on the journey to the Rebels’ fleet. Hera stiffened. “Sana Starros warned me about you,” she said darkly. Aphra rolled her eyes. She might have known her ex would have wasted no time badmouthing her- justifiably, she had to admit – to all and sundry in the Rebellion now she’d joined it.

Nonetheless, the two of them still wound up standing in Hera’s ship, in Hera’s quarters, facing each other and contemplating…fucking.

"Being tied up and humiliated as part of your little plot really wasn't fun for me, you know, Doctor Aphra." Hera walked around her bed, glaring at her. "Now, as a Rebel fighting for freedom and a fairer galaxy, I wouldn't go so far as to make this unenjoyable for you, or do anything you didn't want to do. But I do think that it is fair that I get to tie _you_ up."

Aphra was on board with that. She was a masochist in every other part of her life, so why not? “Fine by me, sir,” she said, saluting mockingly. It was intended to annoy Hera, but she could have sworn the Twi’lek’s face twitched in what was almost a smile.

* * *

Naked, involuntarily starfishing and with her black hair spread out behind her as Hera bound each of her limbs to the edges of the bed with cuffs, Aphra decided this would be an excellent time for some casual conversation. “So, why didn’t you heed Sana’s warning about me? You seem like, I don’t know, quite a sensible person. Well, apart from the whole fighting for a noble but doomed cause thing.”

"Well," Hera said coolly as she tightened the cuffs around Aphra's wrists, "because I'm in absolutely no danger of getting attached, as you really are a dreadful woman, and I'm already extremely mad at you."

"Look, okay, the bow thing may have been a bit much," Aphra sort-of-semi-non-apologised, "but you did look incredibly cute with it on your head -" Hera smacked her with a lek. "Sore spot, huh?" grinned Aphra cheekily. Hera's eyes narrowed. "No, but I can certainly give _you_ a sore spot," she growled, and approached the bed, bending her head over Aphra's breasts.

Aphra shivered as Hera began to suck the round, firm flesh just above her nipple, caught her breath when she felt a sudden hard pressure there, and hissed when Hera bit down, eliciting a combination of pain and pleasure. "Well, thank the stars you don't file your teeth," she quipped, while the continued buzz from the bite tautened her nipples.

"That's a male Twi'lek practice, Doctor," breathed Hera. "The common beauty practice among females is tattooing our lekku." She raised herself up again, shaking her head and causing the long, fleshy appendages to sway invitingly, highlighting the pale circles inked onto the bright green skin, while looking down at Aphra, one eyebrow raised. "Of course, we do it ourselves, given how...sensitive...they are to touch. Wouldn't do to just let -“ she licked a finger "- anyone - " she ran her wet finger over a small circular tattoo close to the tip of her right lek, looking provocatively at Aphra " - touch them."

Aphra found herself breathing heavily. Somehow, she felt like she'd just watched Hera touch herself...intimately. Who knew the seemingly uptight Rebel general she’d encountered at that flight school could be this sexy? She swallowed. "Well, I'm an archaeologist, not an anthropologist. I don't pretend to be an expert on the finer details of Twi'lek culture."

"That's lucky for you, then," Hera said. "Because there's nothing that irritates me more than a non-Twi'lek claiming superior knowledge of my people." There was a flash of something in Hera's eyes and Aphra, unable to resist trying to get further under her skin, was driven to ask, "Did someone else have the delightful misfortune of aggravating you enough to put them in this position too?" She wriggled as much of her naked body as she could from her bonds, trying to provoke Hera into getting onto the bed. "Not that I'm complaining, but it would be a shame to not at least be your first."

"Oh, someone infuriated me far more than you, hard as it may be to believe, but I was never able to get the better of that person, much less get him under me," sighed Hera regretfully. "I'd have liked to though. He certainly needed teaching a lesson, and he had the gall to be very attractive. There’s nothing worse than hating someone who happens to be hot as hell." She unbuckled her flight suit then, letting the brown straps fall off her shoulders, and began to pull her orange pants down.

"So are you saying you don't hate me or are you saying I'm not hot?" Aphra feigned indignation, while trying to tamp down her growing excitement at the sight of Hera’s bare green skin (hairless, she noted). “Because you know, I put in a lot of work to get people to the point where they want to kill me. It's my special talent. I'd hate to think it's wasted on you."

"I don’t know how you came to that binary conclusion, Aphra,” murmured Hera, as she finally climbed on to the bed, and straddled Aphra. “I said there’s nothing worse than hating someone you also find attractive. Not that it’s something that wouldn’t – unfortunately - happen to me again.”

Aphra wasn’t paying attention. Her eyes were fixed with fascination on Hera’s chest. “I’ve always wanted to know how you do this.”

Hera paused, baffled. “Do what?”

“Take your shirt off. I mean, with those – thingys on your head and whatnot, getting dressed or undressed looks kinda challenging for you guys.”

Hera scowled before pulling on the hidden zip near her collar, opening her shirt. "All our top clothes are designed so we can take them off over our arms. Did you imagine that we spend hours trying to shove our lekku through a tiny opening?" A particularly salacious response to that was on the tip of Aphra's tongue, but the slight of Hera's small but perfectly round breasts wobbling as the descending zip exposed them was too distracting. Hera noticed.

Once she’d removed her shirt and dropped it on the floor, Hera brought her hands up to her breasts, cupped them, and began to rub her thumbs over her dark green nipples in slow circles, keeping her eyes on Aphra, whose mouth began to form an O as her face flushed, and groaned as her loins throbbed in anticipation, almost to the point of pain. “Kriffing hell, could you stop? Or, that is, get going? I thought you Rebels weren’t cruel.”

Hera smiled with satisfaction, and lowered herself so she could kiss Aphra. She nipped at Aphra’s bottom lip, before pressing their mouths firmly together and drinking deeply. Aphra moaned into the kiss as Hera lay the length of her body along hers and began to move her hips back and forth.

“Feeling frustrated yet?” Hera whispered silkily in her ear, now running her hands in firm but fleeting caresses up the sides of Aphra’s writhing body. “It’s not nice being helpless, and unable to do what you so badly want to do, is it?” She reached down between Aphra’s legs and heard her gasp as she slipped her fingers onto Aphra’s nub and began to stroke it. The ache between Aphra’s legs had grown so much however, that as good as the rubbing felt, it wasn’t enough to give her the relief she needed. “More,” she panted. “I need more.”

“You always were the greedy sort, from what I’ve heard, Aphra,” said Hera teasingly, shaking her head before moving herself down and brushing light kisses across Aphra’s stomach, then pushing her tongue into her navel, making Aphra squeal. “I’m tempted to not give you what you want. How else will you learn?”

Aphra would’ve laughed if you hadn’t been so desperate, trying to push herself more firmly against Hera’s moving hand. “Are you…are you trying to reform me?” she gasped.

“Oh no,” said Hera, moving her fingers towards Aphra’s vulva. “Contrary to what you think about fighters for the Rebellion, I know a genuine lost cause when I see one.” She stopped her attentions on the edge of her entrance, enjoying the disappointed whine it drew from Aphra. “Beg for it, and I’ll reconsider.”

If she’d thought this would shame Aphra, she was mistaken. Aphra was completely accustomed to begging for mercy, in much worse situations, from much worse people than Hera Syndulla, and she didn’t so much as hesitate. “Please…make me come, I need it, please…”

“Please, what?”

Aphra rolled her eyes. You soldiers and your protocols, she thought.

“Please…General.”

Hera pushed one finger, then two inside Aphra and thrust them hard and fast, in and out of her, savouring the sound of Aphra’s initial gasp turning into drawn out moans, and finally into rapid cries. She could feel her own loins beginning to warm and pulse, a feeling that intensified at the sight of Aphra coming with a loud cry. She once again sat above and across Aphra, breathing rapidly herself now.

Recovering enough to raise her head, though still panting, Aphra looked curiously at Hera. “What about you though? You talked about fairness before. It’s not very fair if you don’t get anything from this.” She saw an opportunity for a fairer session in general. “Untie me and you’ll find out my hands are good for more than digging,” she said suggestively.

“Nuh-uh-uh,” Hera waggled her finger at Aphra. “I don’t need to untie you for you to please me, Aphra. Just open your mouth.”

 _Open my mouth?_ Aphra was confused, until she saw Hera dangling the tip of one lek inches above her face.

“Wait, I thought you were kidding about those things being that sensitive?”

“Not at all,” said Hera, smiling. “Lekku are arguably the most erogenous parts of a Twi’lek’s body. Only those we choose to be physically intimate with are allowed to touch them.” Her green eyes gleamed. “Or suck them, as the case may be.” She slowly lowered the lek towards Aphra’s mouth.

Aphra’s experiences were limited to human women, and this was undoubtedly a first. Still, she found this more exciting then unnerving, and when the lek brushed her lips, she eagerly opened them, looking at Hera’s face to see the reaction it engendered. She watched as Hera closed her eyes in pleasure as she began to suck, but that was it. No noises from the proud general. Oh no, that wouldn’t do. Not when she’d just made Aphra scream. Not fair, Hera, she thought.

Aphra ran her tongue along the lek and heard with intense satisfaction the deep moan elicited from its owner. She alternated being sucking and licking, and the differing sensations caused seemed to do the trick, as Hera began groaning in earnest. There was something strange about this though - the lek was pulsing. She could actually feel it throbbing in her mouth with each movement. Maybe it was because she was so used to seeing lekku as purely decorative appendages that just dangled from Twi’lek heads, but she hadn’t expected them to feel so…alive.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Hera putting her hand between her legs and rubbing. Of course. She just couldn’t let anyone have any control over her in even a little way, thought Aphra. Or maybe she just didn’t like the idea of someone she disliked being solely responsible for her pleasure. She was startled when the lek was suddenly pulled from her mouth and heard, vaguely, a stifled cry from Hera.

Coming down from her climax, Hera sat down with a sigh, a sated expression on her face. She then moved to unlock the cuffs that bound Aphra, and Aphra was finally free to sit up and move, rubbing her sore wrists and ankles. “So, General Syndulla….have I provided the satisfaction you demanded for my insult to you?” she asked impishly.

Hera turned and reluctantly smiled. “In more ways than one.”


End file.
